


Come and get me

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, POV Third Person, Psychology, Resolved Sexual Tension, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Yuzuru is absorbed in a turbulent mix of anxiety and longing and is in need of relieving some of the hardly pent-up tension.





	Come and get me

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: After the Autumn Classic International, around the time of Japan Open.  
> Frankly speaking, the author herself is obviously in need of taking out some of her own apprehension in the face of the upcoming GP event next week. Olympic season nervousness taking toll on author's mind and body and here is it's rather unexpected result.  
> 

       Autumn painted Toronto in yellow and red. Leaves on the trees waving brightly only to become harbingers of decay and winter slumber in a couple of months. The air was fresh and moist in the hours of early morning filling Yuzuru’s lungs with crisp oxygen. He wasn’t an early riser per se, but today it felt right, he felt himself bursting with energy and the desire to feel the smooth surface of ice beneath the blades was overwhelming. He didn’t sleep well on the night before, his dreams plagued with visions of his latest Seimei free skate – popped triple Lutz refusing to leave his inflamed mind. Anxiety was a very familiar feeling to any competing athlete and Yuzuru was not an exception. He knew how to fight it, he knew how to deal with it at the end, but sometimes he felt himself crumbling under the pressure and such a prosaic and totally human emotion as fear of failure. That’s what he despised the most about himself – a weakness, _any_ weakness, to tell the truth. He couldn’t afford to have one, not now, not while this particular season. That’s why tossing and turning amongst the bedcovers on the previous night felt frustrating doubly. He remembered how the golden metal plate with “Yuzuru Hanyu 2014” inscribed on it shone at the back of his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes. It scorched. The next number near his name has to be _2018_ , no matter what it entails. The thought always present at the back of his mind throughout the last four years. And now, that the time has almost come, the time to once again challenge yourself, the time to pursue perfection in all thinkable ways, the time to go beyond your own capabilities, the time to go beyond everyone’s expectations… The time to go _beyond the light._

      His training wasn’t supposed to start that early in the morning and he knew that Brian would grumble eventually for such an initiative on his side. Today his coach was scheduled to start his training day with his other apprentices first and Yuzuru still had approximately two hours before the beginning of the session. Yuzuru still pondered over Brian’s sudden announcement, that from now on, his and Javier practice time will not coincide on a regular basis. Brian stated that his decision to separate their training sessions for this Olympic season was to benefit the productive working atmosphere and to decrease the pressure which was going only to wind up more with time, throughout the year. It was done for the first time in all of five years Yuzuru had been training in the TCC. Sometimes Yuzuru wondered whether it was Javier who asked for such a change. Yuzuru wasn’t going to deny Javier this right and he could understand it partially, if it indeed was the case, but the realization that Javi didn’t talk to him first sting quite a bit. _Javi_. Yuzuru frowned feeling his thoughts had once again returned to the Spaniard – his training mate, one of his fiercest rivals and to top that all – his lover, at least he used to be before. Yuzuru wasn’t so sure anymore in the status of their relationship at the exact moment because he felt them drifting apart slowly but steadily. They used to burn so blindingly together and now he felt as if they were emotionally fading away from each other. Physical aspect of their connection still hasn’t changed that much, they had secret trysts throughout the summertime and their last encounter had been just a couple of weeks ago – right after the Autumn Classic International. Yuzuru wouldn’t fool himself into believing that he didn’t feel the quench for Javier’s hands, lips and coarse whispers of adoration. He did. His body reacted to _his_ Javi like to no one else and Yuzuru’s mind was helpless to conquer his need, though at times he felt extremely insecure: how much longer they were going to last, was he able to give Javier all the love he deserved, because sometimes it seemed to Yuzuru that his lover desired far more than he was capable of giving. There were times when Yuzuru had a strong need for personal space – withdrawing into himself, resurrecting walls which Javier desperately wanted to break. Yuzuru wasn’t the type to spill emotions and feelings that easily, he wanted something inside to be left all to himself, he needed it to keep on moving further, so that no goal seemed unreachable and no dream too crazy to become reality. His never ceasing passion for skating, his constant strive to be the best and his inborn ambitious nature were ever present and he knew he could be harsh and demanding at times not only to himself but also to those who surrounded him. Javier needed his warmth, Javier wanted him to be soft and loving and, perhaps, a little dependable on their liaison. Javier wanted Yuzuru alive, breathing and human – not the embodiment of Ideal, not the godlike ice entity, not the unreachable bright, yet cold and distant star. Yuzuru knew that Javier wanted him _all_ , without remnant, all _to himself_.

     Yuzuru closed his eyes sighing. His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing sound of the incoming sms to his mobile phone in the pocket of his training jacket. He checked it and it turned out to be from Javi, who was in Japan at the moment for the participation in Japan Open. _“I want you. Badly”_   Words that are both curt and searing, that are making Yuzuru shudder involuntarily. Maybe, he would prefer Javi to use another words instead like “need” or “love” or even “miss”, but his lover was always frank, declaring his desire boldly and Yuzuru fell for it every single time. He wanted him badly too, there was no way denying it. Yuzuru remembered the last night they spent together vividly. Javier was dizzy, at first being high on the excitement of victory and later on Yuzuru himself. His lips were hungry, his hands and fingers – incessant caress on Yuzuru’s skin, his body heat making him melt, making him giving all he had and more in abandon. Yuzuru still felt the way Javier’s hitched breathing tickled the tender skin of his neck as his low moans of pleasure seemed to fill with themselves all of the existent world. Javier claimed Yuzuru his and only his then, being so incredibly close, moving above and _within_ him, making their separate bodies become one, and Yuzuru never wanted the marks of Javier’s violent love to fade from his body. But they almost did already, anyway, leaving Yuzuru one on one with the memories which tend to become especially unbearable during the string of lonesome nights in the cold bed. Yuzuru will respond to the message but not now, later, when the speedy rate of his pulse will come back to norm again and when the haze of intensified want will dissipate itself from his clouded mind.

     Taking a couple of deep breaths and trying to clear his thoughts, Yuzuru finally saw the welcoming doors of Toronto Cricket Club. He was eager to find solace at the only place which he knew would always give him refuge, serve as a mean to vent out all of his turbulent emotions, pour his soul out on the white cold surface, which always seemed to welcome him, giving him a feeling of freedom and confidence. Each time his gloved fingers touched the slippery snowy texture, while making a first step on it, a special bond appeared, igniting warmth somewhere deep inside his chest, a feeling of camaraderie between two good old friends. Yuzuru cherished this feeling right from the early childhood, even at the hardest times of severe distress and pain the union of ice and sharpened steel of the blades has never betrayed him. He really hoped that the future had a lot of glorious days in store for their powerful alliance in the years to come. Yuzuru’s desire to fulfill his potential to its fullest, the aspiration _to transcend_ has never been stronger and it made him restless in his ultimate chase with himself.

      Having bowed gracefully to the personnel at the reception desk, Yuzuru headed straight to the changing rooms. The morning air of the club was peaceful and quiet, every turn of the corridor, every closed door, every mirror being familiar in a cosy manner. Yuzuru felt at home in here. After having changed into the traditional black under armor and skating boots, he was practically ready to go to the skating-rink, when suddenly his eyes caught the red object lying on the bench, in the further corner of the changing room. The moment Yuzuru saw it he knew exactly what it was. He recognized one of Javi’s training t-shirts, the Spaniard had apparently carelessly left after one of his practice sessions. It was quite some time ago and Yuzuru was amazed at himself for not noticing it there earlier. Biting his lower lip in hesitation Yuzuru took the t-shirt in his hands, slender fingers tracing the red fabric tentatively. Not able to withhold, Yuzuru closed his eyes and brought the article of clothing to his face, inhaling deeply. Javier’s unmistakable musky scent filled Yuzuru’s nostrils and he moaned almost inaudibly. Yuzuru imagined his face buried at the crook of Javi’s neck, nuzzling the Spaniard’s tanned, warm skin, letting his body relax against the familiar strong frame on one of their shared lazy mornings. Yuzuru felt a dull pang of sweetly-torturous longing in his heaving chest. He has to pull himself together, he has to make himself stop thinking about Javier day and night. _Kuso_ *. Though the temptation to take his lover’s t-shirt with him was too strong to overcome and he threw it into his backpack, fastening up the zipper in one harsh motion.

     Standing under the stream of hot water in one of the shower stalls after the training, Yuzuru felt as tiredness was slowly leaving his body. Hard muscles were relaxing bit by bit and the ache in his limbs was being washed away. Yuzuru found this type of ache to be satisfying, signaling that he has made his body giving it all to the training, working at the maximum of its capabilities once again. Today he only let himself land several quadruple loops, taking care of his right knee as he concentrated on quad salchows instead. Quad sal – Javier’s key jump, his masterfully sharpened weapon. Each and every of these jumps constantly reminded Yuzuru of Javi and while being all alone in the vast hall of the rink he couldn’t discard the clinging feeling of his lover’s phantom presence. Yuzuru almost physically needed to feel his strong arms encircling his tiny waist or catching the glimpse of the Spanish skater’s reflection in one of the mirrors. Brian has decided to deprave Yuzuru of such things for the upcoming important season and Yuzuru was torn between feeling gratitude and irritation for this decision of his coach. He wanted it the way it used to be once – not the ice sparkling with heavy tension but all easy-going laughs and hugs and casually outstretched hands towards each other to help getting up after the fall. It was a very selfish desire and Yuzuru knew it full well, he simply couldn’t indulge himself in prioritizing his personal feelings over struggling for his ultimate goal. Yuzuru told himself that he did it for his native country, for all of the people throughout the whole wide world constantly supporting him, lastly, he did it for himself, for being truthful to his own self, for being who he was and always would be. _Conquer yourself._

     Droplets of water were sliding down Yuzuru’s face and neck, down his chiseled, naked torso and his long legs in a soothing string of caresses. He felt his fingers digging forcefully into the soft skin of his strong thighs, biting down his lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Humid, hot air starting to suffocate him, his cheeks burning, eyes tightly shut. One of his delicate hands slipped uncontrollably over his constricting abs, further down, to take himself in a firm, yet gentle grip. Yuzuru whimpered breathlessly at the contact, heady, sharp arousal flooding his senses. His body responded immediately to the skillful twist of his wrist, slightly shivering hips bucking up to move along with his hand. Yuzuru knew the rhythm perfectly and soon his head was spinning with pleasure, short, panting breaths escaping his trembling lips. Behind closed eyelids Yuzuru was remembering the sensation of Javier’s experienced fingers _on_ and _inside_ his body, the way Javier used to praise him feverishly, switching constantly between Spanish and English, till he became completely out of breath, capable of forming coherent words no more. All of a sudden, Yuzuru felt so close, swinging over the very precipice of his climax, back arching beautifully, quiet moans mixing with the noise of the running water. Just one touch, just one feel. He needed it, needed _him_ so much.

      _Javi. Javi. Javi._

     He came, finally, with the _only_ name leaving his lips repeatedly like a prayer.

     Stepping out of the shower, Yuzuru got dressed in a nearly robotic manner, his head strangely devoid of any thoughts, hands moving automatically, as if on their own accord, while doing a simple and casual routine of getting ready to go home after the practice. Leaving the building of the Toronto Cricket Club behind, Yuzuru fished his mobile phone out of the pocket and turned off the silent mode. No missed calls or new messages indicating on the screen, except for the earlier one from Javier, which has already been read. Not hesitating for a second, Yuzuru’s fingers typed the much anticipated reply quickly:

 _“Come and get me then”_  

     Smiling darkly to himself, Yuzuru hardly had doubts that Javi would be boarding the next flight to Toronto in no time.

***

*Kuso - Darn it (jap.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to this work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12372738


End file.
